


Say Those Heavy Words Before You Really Decide

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: (surprised that's not already a tag), Belly worship, Kinda?, M/M, chubby robbie rotten, he's a kind thing, it seems like a strong term but folks i do what i can, robbie is a soft boy in both the physical and emotional sense, sportacus? just emotionally so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on scgarapples' tumblr request: I have a fanfic request if anyone can hear my cry, please?! Please can I have a Sportarobbie fanfic with belly worship! Like Sporty loves Robbie's curves and Robbie is insecure and Sportacus teaches Robbie to love his curves, please?!I really hope you weren't expecting a big long, development filled fic, cos this is just a short and sweet story!





	

**Author's Note:**

> i live for this
> 
> EDIT: i also live for prompts! so if you have anything you want me to write please don't hesitate to ask!! i'd love to be more active in the fandom!

It took even Robbie some time to notice that he'd been gradually gaining weight. Subconsciously layering his costumes a bit more as well as stitching fabric just a little looser, he had unknowingly taken it upon himself to preserve his self esteem by hiding the growing obvious from view. Now, however, it was impossible to do. There was no way to contort his body, no way to pull his clothes a certain way to create the illusion of bagginess, not when he was standing dumbstruck in front of his bathroom mirror. Really, he'd just wanted to change into sleeping clothes, but his reflection garnered his focus better.

"Oh," he muttered at the glass, arms laying limp at his sides with his pajamas forgotten. Robbie repeated himself, this time with a heightened sense of urgency, and he could already feel his face reddening along with other byproducts of beginning to weep. He could only protect his self image for so long, but now that he knew, he  _knew._ It came flooding at him rapidly, unfairly so. What was he to do? Being thin, lanky, what have you, had long since been a part of his identity, something he was known and remembered for. Furthermore, he wasn't horribly confident to begin with, and if nothing else, this was what pushed him over the edge.

"That's  _awful!_ " Came his frustrated cry. All of it was too much: the unannounced hyper awareness of his stomach, the inability to bend over because of it, and just how stiff and uncomfortable he was inside his own skin. He wanted nothing more than to get dressed, go to bed, and forget about this mess. But, he was paralyzed, trapped in his exact position of standing over his sink, knuckles white from clasping onto the counter. He didn't notice this, but he was wracked with shivers as well, his entire form shaking as if cold.

And because it was possible for things to get worse, they did. Robbie jumped in a reaction to hearing rushed knocking on his door, meaning that someone (he wondered who it could be, since he had absolutely not the foggiest idea who the only person in this entire town who would come to him this quickly was) had managed to get in, and was now hellbent on making their presence known.

"Robbie! Are you okay?" He could almost see Sportacus' face, the strange kind of expression he got whenever Robbie got into trouble or was just trouble in himself. What was it that made him look at him that way? The hero said it was concern, but Robbie had a difficult time believing him even now.

"Of course!" Robbie called back, tremulous voice wavering as he tried to swallow his upset. Full on bawling now, it wasn't easy to maintain a smooth tone, and he didn't.

"Can I come in, then?"

"Absolutely  _not!_ _"_

Sportacus shut the door behind him as he entered the room, soon kneeling down by Robbie's side, who had brought his knees up to his chest in an attempt to cover up. "What's wrong?" He asked gently, placing a steady hand on his shoulder in hopes of calming him, if not only somewhat.

He didn't speak for awhile, and Sportacus didn't make him. They sat in silence in one another's presence for some time, and he was patient. All that he did throughout this period of quiet was draw closer to the other man, enveloping him and ultimately allowing him a safe place to be sad.

"Sportacus," he mumbled eventually, refusing to change his position nor make eye contact. "I'm sorry I look like this. I don't want to, but I do."

"Look like what?" Sportacus' eyebrows knitted together as he tried to understand, and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd somehow misheard him. It seemed unlikely, but so far, it was the only thing he was alright with believing.

"This," Robbie muttered dully, gesturing vaguely towards his torso. Tears still slipped across his cheeks, but he sounded more sober now. Resigned, even, like he'd accepted something he didn't enjoy.

"I don't understand," and he didn't. Not completely, that is. Sportacus had an inkling as to what Robbie was referencing, but while he knew what he was talking about, the reasoning behind it was all but lost to him.

"Look," Robbie said indignantly, grabbing harshly at the fat of his stomach to the point of leaving irritated, red marks on his otherwise pale skin. "Do you get it now?" Looking like he was about to cry again, he stared up towards Sportacus expectantly, awaiting an answer.

"I-" He began, then trailed off upon realizing there was nowhere he was going with that. Before doing anything else, he took Robbie's hands in his own so he wouldn't be self destructive again; he didn't think he meant to, but when Robbie was angry, upset, or sometimes, even happy, he could be a danger to himself. "No, I don't. I don't see anything to be sorry for. You're very, very pretty."

Robbie squirmed in his hold, not trying to escape, but rather trying to convey his disbelief as well as his suspicion that Sportacus just might be lying. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means." With that, Sportacus put some distance between Robbie and himself. Robbie appeared as if he was about to protest, but when he was tugged right back, now sitting on Sportacus' lap and facing him, he was considering taking back wanting to stay near. "You're very nice to look at, you know? I like to see you smile, because not only do I know you're happy, but you look so nice when you do. And I like to look at all of you, and I really like to hold you, too. Like this, and lots of other ways."

"But you're so..." Robbie didn't know how to finish his sentence. What he wanted to say was clear, but conveying it properly, on the other hand, was not. "Perfect, chiseled, all of it. Doesn't it bother you that I'm not?"

"Not perfect?" Sportacus echoed, setting his hands on Robbie's waist. "You're not chiseled, no, but you are perfect."

"That doesn't make any sense, Sportaloon."

"Sure it does," he insisted zealously. "See, look." Sportacus leaned over and pressed a kiss on the particularly fleshy area of Robbie's stomach, and when he was done, he didn't return to his original posture. Instead, he rested his head there, giving Robbie a bright grin while he stared back with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm loving you, Robbie. I'm loving all of you."

Robbie wasn't sure how he was meant to reply to that, so he didn't. He just let it happen, let things unfold. He let himself lay down on the shower mat and let Sportacus further nuzzle up to him. Most of all, he let himself relax. 

"I hope you know I'm not just trying to make you feel better," said Sportacus after a few moments of nothing has passed between them. "I mean it when I say you're beautiful."

"You only said pretty," Robbie teased. 

"Beautiful, pretty, handsome, gorgeous, it's all true." Sportacus didn't look upwards when he said this, so Robbie felt the vibrations on his stomach, which ended up making him giggle involuntarily. 

"You're so strange," Robbie mused, but judging by how his puffy eyes had dried, he was going to be alright. 

Sportacus ignored the previous statement and he rose to his feet, offering an outstretched hand. "Let's go to bed, okay? It looked like you were getting ready to."

Robbie allowed Sportacus to heave him off the ground, but he looked back at his crumpled night clothes that were spread across the floor. "My pajamas," he said absently. 

"You can change into them if you want, but it's really nice to just wear boxers. Besides, it's only me."

He had a few choice words pertaining to how it wasn't "only" Sportacus, but he shrugged them off. "Maybe just tonight," he conceded. 

Sportacus took his hand and interlocked their fingers, straying off to the bedroom that Robbie seemed to avoid if he knew he was going to be in bed alone. "Whatever you want." 

Instantly after they both clambered under the covers, Robbie nudged up against his companion, curling his arms and legs around him and finding a niche on his shoulder to lay his head. Sportacus had already dozed off by then, it being long past his bedtime, but Robbie kept his eyes open a little longer. A nagging thought in his mind kept prodding at him, pushing him to sense how his stomach squished and folded when he cuddled into Sportacus. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't. 

And then, Sportacus turned over in his unconscious state. Despite being fast asleep, he still managed to hug Robbie's stomach to his cheek. He returned to a more conventional position afterwards, but it was reassurance enough for Robbie to sigh and slip into peaceful, contented rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this being so abrupt but i'm so tired. i'll try to fix it tomorrow


End file.
